callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspension
Suspension is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to stay alive and reach the extraction point, killing or avoiding any infantry or vehicles that attempt to stop the player. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 53.0 seconds. Overview The level takes place on a steel cantilever bridge which is falling apart. The player will start off with a SCAR-H w/Red Dot Sight and Desert Eagle, with a choice of weapons to choose from laid out on two blue sheets on the ground in front of them (For example an SCAR-H with the masterkey shotgun attachment or an M14 EBR sniper rifle. The player will have a chance to load out with these weapons before the enemies start their attack. The player is required to travel a fair distance and will face substantial resistance, including infantry and helicopters (that will both attack and drop off enemy troops). Just before the attack helicopter appears, a few RPG-7s and Thumpers can be found. It is advised that the player swap out their secondary weapon to shoot down this helicopter, and also the other two that attempt to drop enemies a little further on. Weaponry Starting Loadout SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H with Red Dot Sight Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle Claymore menu icon MW2.png|Five Claymores File:C4 Menu MW2.png|Four C4s Initial Area Weapons Cache M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 with Holographic Sight TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 with Holographic Sight SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H with Shotgun ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR Grenadier ACOG Sight or with ACOG Sight alone Dropped by enemies Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL with ACOG Sight or Shotgun Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker with or without Red Dot Sight AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 with or without Red Dot Sight, ACOG Sight, Holographic, Grenadier or Shotgun TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 with or without Holographic, ACOG or Red Dot Sight P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 with or without Red Dot Sight, ACOG Sight or Holographic Sight RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD with or without Red Dot Sight or ACOG Sight UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 with ACOG Sight or Holographic Sight Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector with Red Dot Sight PP-2000 menu icon MW2.png|PP2000 (Dropped by Ultranationalists in Last Stand) RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 Second Weapons Cache RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper Walkthrough The player(s) will spawn on the bridge next to two sheets of weaponry. There are two of each weapon which can be helpful if extra ammo is needed or if both players want the same weapon. The best choice is likely the ACR Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope and the M14 EBR, giving a good balance of medium and long range precision, as well as the grenade launcher which is helpful when clearing out large groups of enemies and, to some extent, destroying the enemy helo. Once the players(s) move up a short distance, the first wave of enemies, roughly ten, will arrive, rappelling down onto the bridge. It's quite easy to kill them as they rope in or when they hit the deck, especially with the M14 EBR. Once they land, they will spread out and take cover behind the cars, firing aggressively on the player. This makes it somewhat easier to kill them—the cars can be destroyed. Be wary of grenades, as they will roll back towards the player(s) since the bridge is sloping backward. Also be wary of the cars surrounding the player(s); if shot by the enemy, they can catch flame unnoticeably and explode all of a sudden. However when they are shot, car alarms and the sound of tires depressurizing are somewhat audible. Once the first wave is eliminated and the player(s) move up, another wave equal in size will spawn further up. Do exactly as before to eliminate them. Once the second wave has been suppressed, a Predator UAV will streak past, launching a directional airstrike. At this point, the player(s) cannot sprint, meaning the strike cannot kill them because it always happens further up the bridge. Once the dust clears, the player(s) can move up to a broken section of the bridge and will have to climb over some girders to reach the next section. Here, Overlord will notify the player(s) of an enemy helicopter. It will spawn at the far end of the bridge and advance aggressively on the player(s). It can be taken down in a myriad of ways, include sustained automatic fire from the M4A1 or SCAR-H, the ACR's Grenade Launcher, or (the easiest way) by the Thumper or RPG-7s found on another weapon sheet at the beginning of the final section of bridge. When the players approach the weaponry, it will trigger the enemy spawn along the final section, leaving the player(s) essentially pinned down on the broken strut of bridge. Once the helo is destroyed however, the player(s) can move up without much resistance. However now that the helo is destroyed, several Mi-8s will appear near the extraction point, dropping in troops. The player(s) must now clear the final section of bridge to reach the extraction point. If the Mi-8s can be destroyed with the RPG-7s (this is somewhat difficult) it makes this a lot easier, but attempting to do so will expose the player(s) to a lot of enemy fire. Included in the troops dropped in are Spetsnaz soldiers in camouflage with Dragunov sniper rifles, who can be troublesome on the higher difficulties. The Thumper can be useful here due to it carrying 1+20 rounds, meaning the majority of cars on this section can be destroyed, killing most of the enemy wave. Once the final wave is clear, the player(s) can proceed safely to the extraction point, completing the mission. Trivia *The cargo ships on the river below the bridge are exactly the same as the ship from the mission "Crew Expendable", and the multiplayer map "Wet Work" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The name "Kriegler", present on a sign in Highrise, is also present on the blimp. This is the name of the hostage that is saved in "Mile High Club" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *On all the consoles, the rocket fired from the RPG- 7 on the sheet will home in on the attacking chopper. *It is possible to find a TAR-21 with an attached Red Dot Sight, although in Multiplayer it is replaced by the MARS Sight. Video thumb|300px|left|Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels